Silence is Golden?
by anniegirl132
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are on a mission and become temporarily deaf. What will happen when they can't hear anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Silence is Golden?**

**Chapter 1**

**. . . . . . **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ok, I know I'm still working on like two other stories, but this idea came to me and I just had to write it. Although I probably won't be updating every week anymore, I will try and do it at least once a month. It just depends on how fast I write. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**. . . . . .**

**Deidara's POV**

I don't know what it was with leader Pein and scroll retrieval missions, but he had sent us on yet another one. This time we were to get some kinjutsu scroll from Kirigakure; Sasori danna refused to tell me which one it was, saying I just needed to cause a distraction while he got it.

Maybe I'd finally get a chance to use some of my bigger bombs. I smirked silently to myself as we walked down the dirt path leading towards the village. Mist was drifting through the air, making it hard to see more than a few feet in front of me; perfect for stealth.

"Hey danna un, when will we be there?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow morning," he answered shortly. It was one of those rare times when he wasn't inside that ugly puppet, Hiruko. Apparently it needed serious repairs, or so he had said.

I glanced up at the sky, trying to decipher what time it was but to no avail. The mist was too thick to see much of anything. I tried sensing to see if there were any other chakra signatures around besides me and Sasori danna; there weren't.

Sometimes I wondered how the people of Kiri could stand all of this mist. Then again, I should be wondering the same about the people of Ame.

As we walked, the trees around us began to thicken until we were walking through a forest. After a while, a river could also be seen to the right of us. Although the mist made it harder, I could tell the sky was also beginning to darken.

. . . . .

"We'll stop here for the night," danna said, sitting against a tree next to the river. Finally; it had gotten so dark by now that I could barely see a foot in front of myself. I sat down against a nearby tree, and listened to the flowing water of the river until I drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . .

We were almost at the village now. The sun was barley up but I could tell that the mist had gotten a lot thicker over the past few hours.

"Ok brat, make one of your birds and we'll start the mission," Sasori danna said. I did as I was told and flew up above the village. Alright, now all I have to do is make a distraction. I started off with some of the smaller bombs and scattered them throughout the village before making the necessary hand sign, detonating them.

I heard screams coming from the villagers as I threw more bombs on some of the buildings; I just had to avoid the Mizukage's building where danna was. I continued to do this occasionally glancing at the building to see if Sasori danna came out.

Ok, time to use a bigger one. I molded my C3 bomb and dropped it off into the center of the village, but nothing happened. It didn't expand or detonate, even after I tried the hand sign several times. Wow, I hadn't had a dud in years, and it was really annoying to get one right now.

I continued to drop the smaller ones onto the village until I saw Sasori-no-danna come out of the building. I flew my bird down, letting him get on when suddenly, I heard something. I tried flying the bird up quickly but still got caught in the edge of the blast as the C3 I had thought was a dud exploded.

It sent us flying out of the village and into the nearby forest, slamming us into trees and knocking us out.

. . . . . .

Ouch, that sure had been painful… I looked around to see if there were any Kiri ninja nearby and saw that Sasori danna had already gotten up. I was about to say something when he got up and began to walk back towards where the base was.

Sighing, I followed him. I guess he felt like talking even less than usual today. Oh well, I was feeling too tired to talk anyways; shocker, I know.

. . . . . .

We were approaching the Akatsuki base now; Sasori no danna doing the hand signs to let us in when we got to the entrance.

"Hey danna," I said to try and get his attention, but he didn't seemed to have heard me. Heck, I hadn't even heard myself; was I really speaking that quietly?

"Hey danna?" I said again, but still heard nothing and neither did he. Oh no, was I going deaf!? This can't be happening to me! I need to be able to hear my beautiful artwork when it detonates! I need to be heard period!

Quickly, I grabbed Sasori danna's shoulder, making him turn around and receiving an annoyed look.

"Danna! I think I'm going deaf!" I shouted shaking him. He just scowled at me with a slightly confused expression. Then it seemed as though he was trying to ask me something, but I couldn't here. I guess he couldn't either by the surprised expression that followed his statement.

Oh great, now Sasori-no-danna was deaf too!

"Sasori danna! Can you hear me!?" I shouted as loudly as I could but failed.

"Come on danna! You can't be deaf too! Now who am I supposed to complain too!?" I shouted.

He tried to say something, well shout, but I just couldn't hear. We continued this unheard shouting until a nearby door slammed open and an irritated Pein came out. I guess it wasn't quiet to everyone else…

He stood there, shouting at us, looking quiet hysterical if I might add.

"I can't hear you!" I all but screamed, hoping to get the message across. I knew he could probably hear me, but I liked being able to hear myself. This only seemed to make him even angrier.

I glanced over at Sasori to see if he was hearing any of this to see he just looked confused and extremely annoyed.

"I still can't hear you!" I said with as serious of an expression as I could make; he might think I was joking…

He just face palmed before glaring at me.

"I think danna and I are deaf leader-sama!" I shouted even louder than before. He just stared at us blankly for several seconds before sighing. He gestured for us to follow him into the room; I really hoped he heard me.

We both walked inside, when he began making all of these crazy gestures. At first I was a little freaked out but soon began to laugh. I didn't have any idea what Pein was doing, but it sure was hilarious!

**Sasori's POV**

I was shocked, to say the least, when leader Pein began to go crazy. What he was trying to say I had no idea whatsoever. I glanced over at my partner to see him laughing. Whacking him on the head, I gave him a warning glare that seemed to calm him down. Just because Pein-sama looked hilariously ridiculous didn't mean we should laugh.

He stopped whatever it was he was doing before and walked over to his desk, taking out a scroll. He then gestured to it and then us. Oh, that's right; we still hadn't reported about the mission and given him the kinjutsu scroll.

Sighing in relief, he dismissed us to go do whatever. I really hoped he had some kind of plan, because it was really hard to come up with one when you couldn't hear.

As we walked into the living room we saw Hidan just standing around when he walked up to us and looked like he was saying something.

"We can't hear you," I said, making him look at me confusedly. He made a gesture suggesting he couldn't hear me as he said something.

"We can't hear you!" I shouted loudly, shocking him. I then continued to walk back to my room with Deidara following behind me.

Maybe there would be a few up-sides to this whole deaf thing; now I didn't need to be annoyed by my blonde partner.

Hmmm, this might actually be a good thing, temporarily that is.

**. . . . . . **

**Okay, well, here's chapter one. Like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you thought, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**There will only be one more chapter in this story and I'll post it by the end of the month hopefully…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**. . . . . . .**

**Ok, so here is chapter 2!**

**Thank you to Midnight's Shining Star, Asheza, MysticSpeedForce, popolaga667, and RaitonDragon for reviewing chapter 1, I really appreciate it! I love the reviews! :)**

**Well then, on with the story! **

**. . . . . . . **

**Deidara's POV**

I had been waiting all night and I still couldn't hear! This was driving me crazy; how was I supposed to hear the sound of my beautiful explosions now!? What worried me the most was that I didn't know how long this would last; it was supposed to be temporary, but how long did temporary last? It could be days, or weeks, or months, or even years! How would I survive if it lasted years!?

I glanced over at Sasori danna to see him, _smiling._ He never smiled, not even once in the entire time I've been his partner. He had smirked, and scowled, and had even seemed shocked before, but had never smiled, and it was seriously creepy.

"Sasori-no-danna! Why are you smiling un!?" I screamed, shaking him. But all he did was knock me off and continue to _smile. _Oh great, he was actually enjoying this whole silence thing! Then again, he was always telling me to shut up. But I needed to stop him, this was just wrong!

"Someone help un! Sasori danna is smiling!" I began to shout as loud as I could over and over again. I was relieved when Konan came in; finally someone was here to help.

"Konan, danna is smiling! Make him stop!" I shouted as she walked up to me. Suddenly paper began to form around my face completely covering my mouth.

I glared and tried to scream at her but to no avail. Why won't anybody help me? Didn't anyone understand how hard it was to not hear and to see Sasori danna smile!? She smirked slightly before walking off, closing the door behind her. I turned around to see Sasori, still with that creepy smile on his face. This whole quiet thing might make me go insane sooner than I had originally thought….

**Sasori's POV**

This silence was one of the best things that had ever happened to me. Don't get me wrong, I wanted my hearing back eventually, but I might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while I have it. Because for once, I didn't have to listen to some annoying blonde brat ramble on about his so called art. I could finally relax in peace without interruptions. Although I was getting tired of just sitting here working on my puppets like I always did.

Maybe I should go for a walk or something, just to get out of the base for a while. I got up from my desk and walked out of the base. I began to walk down the path that led away from the base, enjoying the silence. But all of this silence began to make me think. Why do I like silence so much? I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I'm a puppet. Why did I turn myself into a puppet anyways? I always told everyone it was to become true and eternal art, but did I have another reason? It did eliminate most of those annoying emotion. But besides that, was it really worth turning myself into a puppet?

Just then I looked up to see a cart being pulled by a horse coming down the road not more than two feet away from me. I quickly jumped out of the way as the cart skidded to a halt.

The person driving the cart jumped out and started screaming at me.

"I can't hear you!" I shouted back at him. This only seemed to make him angrier as he his face got red and he walked closer to me. He was now right in my face screaming at me.

Scowling I punched him in the face, knocking back. I stared at him briefly to see if he'd get up before continuing my walk. Honestly, what's his problem? He should have been watching where he was going.

Now then where was I before being so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah, was turning myself into a puppet really worth it? Yeah, it was worth it.

**Deidara's POV**

I couldn't take this silence any longer! I needed to be able to hear; at least the sound of my beautiful explosions. But now that I was deaf I couldn't…

"That's it! I need to make a bomb so big and amazing that everyone can hear it! Even people all the way across the Five Great Nations, even those who are deaf! But how can I create something so big… I guess I have a lot of time to think about that; I better get started!"

Getting up from the sofa in the living room, I turned to run back to my room but almost bumped into Kisame on my way.

"What?" I asked; he was giving me a strange look. I shrugged before running down the hall to my room; it's not like I would have been able to hear his response anyway.

**Everyone's POV**

Kisame walked down the hallway with a slightly disturbed expression on his face. As he was walking he almost ran into Kakuzu.

"Kisame, what happened; did we lose money?" he asked.

"We might. I just saw Deidara talking to himself, something about making a large bomb," Kisame explained.

"I'll go make sure it doesn't cost us any money," Kakuzu said, walking down the hall. He was about to knock on the blonde's door before remembering he couldn't hear so he just went in. Kakuzu was about to try and ask him but stopped abruptly at what he saw.

"This is going to be so amazing. And not only will the blast be heard all over but everyone will see it too. But I need to make it big, bigger than my C3. Good thing I got extra clay earlier… This is going to be so cool!" he continued to mumble to himself before suddenly breaking into maniacal laughter. Kakuzu was about to just leave when Deidara, sensing the chakra in the room, suddenly stopped laughing and turned around to face him.

"What is it Kakuzu?" He asked.

"Uhh, nothing," he said slowly backing out before slamming the door behind him and running down the hallway to his room. There is definitely something wrong with that kid; _I wonder if Sasori knows… _Kakuzu wondered. _Oh well, just as long as it doesn't cost me any money,_ Kakuzu thought, shrugging slightly.

**. . . . . **

**Okay, there will be one more chapter. But I may not update as soon due to the fact that school will be starting soon… But I will continue to update all of my stories, just not as quickly.**

**Thank you to everyone for following, favoriting, reviewing, and most of all, reading this story! I appreciate everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**. . . . .**

**Okay, so here's chapter 3! **

**Thank you to Midnight's Shining Star for reviewing chapter 2, I really appreciate it! :)**

**I know, I am soooo late with updating! I just had to do a lot of studying for algebra and didn't have hardly any time to write. And this chapter is so short too….. T_T**

**This will be the last chapter so I hope the ending is good enough, I know it took me long enough to write.**

**. . . . .**

**Sasori's POV**

As I was coming back from my walk, I began to get this feeling that something was wrong. And as a ninja, an S-class one at that, I learned to never ignore feelings like that. Picking up my pace, I began to rush back towards the base. The closer I got to the base, I began to sense a large amount of chakra gathered in that area. I wondered what was going on. Even with all the members gathered there, I usually never felt this much chakra.

As I got closer to the base, I saw Deidara standing outside of the base doing…. What _was_ the brat doing? Once I checked the chakra again, I confirmed the large amount of chakra I had felt earlier had been coming from him, but how?

"Hey brat, what are you doing?" I shouted at him.

"Danna un? Hey wait a moment…. I can hear!" I heard him shout. And he was right, it seemed our hearing had _finally _come back.

"Brat, what are you doing?" I asked again.

"Oh. Look what I made un!" he said, smiling with a slightly crazed look in his eyes. He was holding a very large clay sculpture, larger than even his C3. I knew the silence might make him go a _little_ crazy, but I didn't think things would be this bad…

"Deidara what is that?" I asked, knowing what it was but hoping I was wrong.

"This will make my biggest explosion ever un! It will be so big and so loud that everyone, no matter where they are will see it, and hear it! They will see true art un!" He shouted, beginning to laugh crazily. Well, the brat had finally snapped. He'd gone completely insane…

"I understand you enjoy those petty explosions you call art, but isn't this going a bit far?" I asked. If he set that thing off it could destroy the entire base, or more…

"No un," he said with a blank face.

"Well you can't set it off here brat, you'll destroy the base."

"Don't be silly danna un, I've already prepared for that. I've specially made this sculpture and I know just how big and powerful the explosion will be un. And I've already calculated for that, that's why I'm out here," he scoffed.

"Now then…" he muttered throwing out a clay bird and jumping on.

"Time to set this thing off," he said with a smirk.

"Hey, wait up brat!" I shouted, just barely making it onto the bird in time. I didn't want to be left in the blast range, because no matter how artless his explosions were, they _were_ powerful…

Once we were up in the air, although not high enough in my opinion, he dropped down the sculpture. And we waited, but nothing happened.

"Crap… It was a dud un…" he mumbled. A dud, just like the first one…

"Make this thing fly away brat!" I shouted, just as he too realized what this meant. As we were flying away, the explosion went off, sending the bird we were on forward at an even faster rate knocking both of us off.

"You stupid brat!" I shouted at him, smacking him over the head. But then realized I couldn't hear myself, it had happened again….

"DEIDARA!" I shouted and began to chase him away trying to punch him.

**. . . . . .**

**I know, it's short, way too short…. But still, like? Love? Hate? Please review and tell me what you think, I love reviews! **


End file.
